


Across The Universe

by BIutifulSnake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Lance (Voltron), Takes Place After Season Four, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIutifulSnake/pseuds/BIutifulSnake
Summary: Lance has always dreamed of meeting his soulmate, but nothing could have prepared him for what destiny had planned for him.Keith, on the other hand, didn't want to meet his, and just wanted to hide in his bedroom and never leave it, for his own sake.And now they were in space, fighting a intergalactic war, without nobody knowing what was going on between them and, truth to be told, not even they did at this point.-------------------------------------------------Soulmate AU where the day you meet your soulmate is written in your skin, and when you meet them, it changes to their name





	1. Unexpected

All his life, Lance, being the hopeless romantic he is, had dreamed to find his soulmate and love them as much as it was human possible, and even more if he could; giving life to every one of the amorous fantasies he has taken out of all those cliché movies he always watched with his sister. Another thing to know about him is, he was also really impatient, reason enough to why he hated the fact that the day he’d meet the person that was his other half seemed always so far away, having to wait 'till after he turned sixteen to finally find them. He thought it wasn't fair, since his whole family had already meet theirs at a young age,  _hell_ , even his seven years old brother met his soulmate before him!   
    
 Don't misunderstand him, Lance was happy his brother was already enjoying time with his soulmate, he just felt a sour taste in his mouth whenever he'd over think about it, which he wasn't proud of and made him feel guilty. However, even though he was excited about meeting that person, nobody knew  _when_ it would happen besides his family, nobody knew the date he had tattooed, or even where it was; just that it was in a place visible just when he was fully naked, or intendedly showing it, because well, Lance was excited and nervous enough himself to have his friends also worrying about it, and he wanted it to be a surprise: he had planned meeting his soulmate and start hanging out with them, getting to know the person that was destined to be his and his only, and fall in love with them besides being connected, and then, when he was sure they would be alright together, that they both wanted the same, he would surprise everyone with his super cute and nice soulmate who he also is in love with –because Lance's other half would obviously be the  _cutest_ of 'em all, he was a hundred percent sure of that fact.   
    
 Having all that clean as water, the blue eyed boy was having an existential crisis. It was the first day of a new year at the Garrison, and also the day he was destined to meet  _them_ (Lance has never liked referring at his soulmate with a gender since he didn't know about it) and he wanted to look his best for it, but his hair had chosen this very day to stop cooperating.

 It seemed to be a bad day already in Lance McClain’s life, and he wanted to  _cry._  
  
 "Your hair looks nice Lance, stop freaking out." Said Hunk, who has been watching his best friend for the last half hour with a resigned look on his eyes.   
  
 "I'M NOT FREAKING OUT." He yelled and then took a deep breathe. "Okay maybe a little bit, but Hunk–." Lance sit down beside him in the bed. "It's the first day, I gotta look my best, not just  _nice._ "   
  
 "Bud, you look your best even on your worst days AND sick, what are you talking about?"   
    
 Oh, sweet and lovely Hunk, what would Lance make without him in his life? One more time, the brown haired boy felt grateful and blessed of having such an angel as a best friend, so he hugged him with the biggest smile on his face.   
  
 "You are the most perfect human being on the whole universe, Hunk! Please never forget that." He squished the boy more than before, making him giggle. 

 “Thanks babe, it means alot coming from ya.” Hunk hugged him back.  _Damn,_ he probably gave the best hugs on the whole universe.

 “I love you so, so, so, so much, I always wonder why aren't you my soulmate.”

 “Geez, me too dude, we would be soulmate goals, truthfully. Everyone would be jelly of us.”

 It was time for Lance to giggle then. “Maybe that's why we aren't, we would be a dangerous force and could take over the whole universe if we wanted to.” He rested his head on Hunk’s shoulder, who was still cuddling him.

 “That would be pretty cool, but let's be good Emperors of the Universe, ‘kay?”

 “I wouldn't expect anything less from you my man, You are as pure as a puppy, can't imagine you being all rude and moody. Not your aesthetic.” He flicked his tongue and shook his head, sitting straight. “You are definitely not tyrant material, hon.”

 “Thanks god.” Hunk put a hand on his own chest, letting a relieved huff leave his lips. They stared at each other for a second before breaking into uncontrollable chuckles. They laughed together for a few minutes until being able of calm down. Lance stared fondly at his best friend, wondering how he got so lucky of having him on his life. Hunk looked back at him.  “Do you feel a lil’ better?" He asked, staring at him with a playful and relaxed smile.   
  
 "Yeah." Lance answered as he got up mirroring that smile, because how could he not  _._ “I do.” Finished saying, most likely  _not_ thinking about his soulmate.   
  
 I repeat, he was not thinking about his soulmate. He didn't think about it while walking the corridors to his first class. He didn't think about it all the blessed morning, not paying attention to what the teachers said, or while he friendly talked with every new stranger he met. And he  _definitely_ was not thinking about it when he crashed full-body with someone at the dining hall, unintentionally throwing all his food over them.   
  
 "What the fuck dude?!" The other person said.  _uh oh, somebody's pissy_ , Lance thought   
  
 "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." The blue eyed boy apologized, offering his hand to the guy, who was still on the floor, all covered in food. He tried to contain a chuckle.   
  
   _Tried_ being the key word on that sentence.   
  
 "Yeah, I realized as much." He bitterly answered, focusing his eyes on the person who he crashed with. "What the hell are you laughing about?!”

  "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just that you look kind of funny.” Lance apologized, still offering his hand. The stranger looked at it and then got up without help, sending a murder stare his way.  _Guess he isn't that friendly._ "Oh! I'm Lance, by the way, what about you?"   
  
 "Why would I want to know your name?" At that, Lance frowned.   
  
 "Okay dude, what the fuck is your problem?" Dark violet eyes found his, and Lance could swear he saw flames being thrown from them to him.   
  
 "What's my problem? My problem is that  _I_ was spending a most likely normal day until a stupid threw all his food on me because he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing!" He yelled, making some people turn their way to see what was going on. Lance stepped forward, starting to get pissed, who the hell thought this guy he was to talk to him like that?!   
  
 "I already apologized, what else do you want?! Make me wash your damned clothes?! Stop being so dramatic and get over it already!"   
  
 "I'm not being dramatic! Maybe if you'd be looking where you go I wouldn't even be dirty in the first place!" He stepped forward. Now they were almost bumping foreheads.   
  
 "Yes, you are, you stupid mullet!"   
  
 "No, I'm not, you fucking dumbass!"   
  
 "Yes!"   
  
 "No!"   
    
 "Yes!"   
  
 "No!"   
  
 "Yes!"   
  
 "I said n–.”   
  
 "Enough you two!" Takashi Shirogane demanded in that moment, and Lance found himself quickly stepping away from the guy. “What's going on here?" He asked looking at the two boys that just ten seconds ago were arguing "Keith?" Now he stared at the boy, who looked pretty much ashamed of himself at the moment. Lance had to contain his laugh, trying to stay as serious as he could.   
  
 "It was his fault!"   
    
 "Was it? Did he apologize?"   
  
 "Yes but–.”   
  
 "Then why are you fighting? Was him the one to start it?"   
  
 "Yes! I– I mean, not really but–." Keith started fidgeting with his sleeves and Lance almost felt bad for him.  _Almost._  
  
 "In that case I think you should apologize to him.”   
  
 "But Shiro–.” Takashi sent him a warning look and the dark haired boy sighed heavily, it seemed as if they were actually close, the thought leaving a sour taste in his mouth. He then turned to Lance slow, as if doing so pained him. "I'm sorry... I guess."   
  
 Lance smiled as if he had just won an Olympic gold medal and crossed his arms. This was way too good to be true.   
  
 "It's okay buddy, I don't mind.” Keith sent him another murder stare and Lance needed all of his strength to not laugh on his face, or punch him, he couldn't decide which one.   
  
 "Whatever." He said between his teeth and turned away, leaving the room once and for all. The tall boy then decided to look around him, everyone had dispersed but Takashi, who was looking at him with an apologetic expression on his face and, five seconds after, walked going in the same way as the other boy has had.   
  
 Lance frowned, finding the whole situation kind of weird. Though he felt a weird feeling of nervousness and embarrassment in the very back of his mind, which he didn't really pay attention to. That  _Keith_ definitely had some issues to take care of, and he shouldn't be taking it out in some random stranger that accidentally bumped him. Like, seriously, why so dramatic?   
  
 He might have been pouting more than he thought, because when he came back to the table with a new tray of food, Hunk looked at him with a furrowed brow. The blue eyed boy sighed.   
  
 "Bro you won't believe what just happened." Was all that he said before starting to relate the whole situation to his best friend.   
 

* * *

  
  
 Lance was always an easygoing person; at least that's what his mama has told him. Having a contagious smile and the gift of always being able to light the mood up whenever the situation required it, made him the type of guy that everyone loved without even trying. It wasn't a surprise then that even his friend's parents adored him. He was happy to be born that way because, well, Lance was a  _sucker_ for attention and in all his sixteen years of living, he had never met someone that didn't like him at least a little bit. 

 Because of how "lovely", as he adored to describe himself, he was, he also didn't hate. He had meet all kinds of people, and yet he was never able of hating anyone, ever. Or at least that's what he thought until that day. After the  _incident_ , he realized that Keith was almost in all his classes of the day, and that he kept on being the biggest jerk of 'em all. The only difference between the both of them was that the other boy was a fighter pilot and himself was cargo. Like, seriously? Lance could swear that he has never seen him in the Garrison before, but he suddenly appears and is a fighter pilot?  It just wasn't fair, and to add to that, he always looked like if he thought he was better than everyone. And he also had a ugly fucking  _mullet_ that somehow managed to look soft and fluffy. Yep, Lance barely knew the dude and already hated, even despised, Keith, there was not mistaking it. He was way better than that mullet head.   
  
 "Lance? Are you listening me?" Hunk's voice startled him. They were watching a movie through the biggers boy computer, but Lance couldn't quite remember which one it was.   
  
 "Uh, sorry bud. I zoomed out, what were you saying?" He sent his best friend an apologetic smile. Hunk deserved better than this.   
  
 "I asked if you felt better than this morning? You were pretty nervous and anxious back then." Hunk gave him a concerned look. “I mean, I know I already asked, but just making sure.”   
  
 This morning. Yeah, he was pretty nervous then. He remembered he didn't like how his hair looked and couldn't get it to look as stunning as it should, speciality in such an important day as that one because it was the beginning of the schools year and also–.   
  
 Oh.   
  
  _Oh_.   
  
 OH.   
  
 "Oh crap I forgot! How could I forget?!" He said while suddenly standing up, making his vision go blurry for a few seconds.   
  
 "What did you forget now?"   
  
 Lance looked at his best friend and left a nervous laugh scape his lips. “I– I forgot to take a shower! Yeah, I need to take a shower haha." He answered grabbing a towel.   
  
 "But you showered in the morning...?" To say the boy looked confused was an statement. Lance slowly put the towel in its place.   
  
 "Oh yeah, you are right... Guess I'll just have to change into my pajamas, Thanks Hunk, be back in a minute!" Taking now his night clothes, he hurried to run into the bathroom, leaving an even more concerned Hunk in their shared bedroom.   
  
 Once in the safety of the bathroom, Lance sighed, not knowing until that very moment that he was containing the breath. This was it, the moment he'd been waiting for most of his life, all he had to do was take a look at his right hip bone, and he'd know who he belonged to, who was his other half, the one that complemented him, his very own  _soulmate._  
  
 But if he'd always wanted it, why wasn't him looking at his soulmark already? Why did he have his eyes closed?   
    
 He started remembering that day, all the names he's been told, all the faces he's seen, making sure of not forgetting anyone, knowing that one of those persons was forever written in his skin, as a reminder of the deep bond that tied them together.   
  
 But not enough thinking about it and it's possibilities would have prepared Lance to the name that he'd see on his hip bone after taking a deep breath and sightly lowering his pants and briefs. Because there, written in a deep dark red, was the last person's name he would have wished to be his soulmate.   
  
   _Keith_. 


	2. Awaited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's perspective of the day he met his so called soulmate.

 In his defense, Keith has never been one to feel hyped about the whole soulmate thing. Truth to be told, he didn't even want to meet his, not because he _didn't_ like the thought of having such a deep connection with another breathing being that science couldn't quite explain –even if that might creep the shit outta him 'cause _damn_ that stuff was weird. But because he had enough crap on his plate for himself already and didn't want to drag somebody else in it. That's why on that very day, the day he was destined to meet his, as Shiro would say, "other half", he wanted to hide in his room and don't leave it for the rest of the week, just to prevent anything that could happen. Yeah, isolating himself in the first week of classes of his new school seemed as a perfect plan, he loved it very much and wanted to stick to it as much as he could, thank you.  
  
 However, Keith hadn't counted that Shiro would be against his idea and drag him out of his room at all cost. Literally. Not minding the weird looks people shot at them as he kept his grip tighter onto the door's frame as if his life depended on it and the other man held him by the hips, in a pretty much successful attempt of taking him out of his bedroom.  
  
 "LET GO OF ME SHIRO C'MON."  
  
 "You know you can't avoid that kind of stuff Keith, stop being so childish."  
  
 "I'M NOT BEING CHILDISH."  
  
 "I'm pretty sure deep down you know I'm right.” Shiro sighed and, with a last push, won the fight. At least the physical one. "Now we are going to have a nice breakfast and you're banned from going back to your room for the rest of the day."  
  
 "You can't ban me from going to my own room, I'm a grown woman, I can do whatever I want."  
  
 "I can't believe you are quoting Beyoncé."  
  
 "I can't believe you are not."  
  
 "You never cease to amaze me." Keith couldn't see him, but he was pretty sure Shiro had just rolled his eyes.  
  
 "Can you put me down already?"  
  
 "Fine, but try to run and I'll make sure to send the whole Garrison to your room the whole day."  
  
 Truth to his word, Shiro put him down and they then had breakfast. The rest of the morning was painfully slow for Keith. He had secured to sit at the end of the classroom in every class, politely avoiding talking to people at all, and he liked to think he had been successful so far.  
  
 There were a few guys that talked with almost everyone, but Keith tried not paying attention to them, even if there was a _particularly_ cute boy that might have catched his eye in some classes. Still, he paid no mind, keeping himself busy in his own bubble, there was no way he would talk to someone, it _couldn't_ be like that. How come you'd meet your soulmate the exact date you had written on your skin? It was some crazy shit and Keith could never stop questioning it, there had to be a way to avoid it.  
  
 But he was wrong.  
  
 Oh how wrong he was.  
  
 He was so, so, so, so wrong.  
  
 Because when he realized he was on the floor, full of somebody's else food, he knew he had fucked up. He just _knew_.  
  
 Destiny was some crazy shit.  
  
 And so were soulmates.  
  
 He was also pretty sure he owed Matt twenty bucks.  
  
 "What the fuck dude?!" Keith exclaimed. He was angry at himself for not being careful enough, he was thinking in full bloody _red_.  
  
 "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." A voice apologized and he could swear he had heard it before.  
  
 "Yeah, I realized as much." He answered and then looked at the owner of that voice. His brain stopped working completely when he saw it was the fucking cutie that had been in some of his classes that day. He just came back to reality when he heard the boy chuckle. It sent Keith on fire. "What the hell are you laughing about?!"  
  
 "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just that you look kind of funny" He apologized once more with a smile, and Keith could feel his own cheeks start to heat up. _Damnit Keith get your shit together!_ The boy was offering him a hand to help stand up, but he couldn't touch it. No way he would let the stranger know his hands were sweating. "I'm Lance, by the way, what about you?"

Okay. He couldn't avoid it no more. It was now or never. He just had to present himself.  
  
 "Why would I want to know your name?”  
  
  _WHY THE FUCK DID I SAY THAT? ABORT MISSION, APOLOGIZE, RUN TO YOUR BEDROOM, HIDE._  
  
 Lance frowned, and Keith could swear he saw the anger grow behind his eyes. _Oh geez._  
  
 "Okay dude, what the fuck is your problem?"  
  
 What was his problem? Keith had lots of problems, he thought, the most relevant one at the moment was how stupid he was for meeting his own soulmate in the dumbest way ever, especially since he didn't even want to do so in the beginning. He was so fucking pissed for that, at himself, at Lance, he just wanted to go to his room and scream.  
  
 He was stupid, but so was Lance. He looked at the boy's blue eyes and couldn't stop the words that started making its way out of his mouth. He couldn't quite understand why he was suddenly so pissed.  
  
 "What's my problem? My problem is that _I_ was spending a most likely normal day until a stupid threw all his food on me because he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing!" He yelled. All he could see was red. Red anger. Red embarrassment. Red was the color of the strong feelings, and it was all he saw.  
  
 Somehow, Lance was now a step closer to him.  
  
 "I already apologized, what else do you want?! Make me wash your damned clothes?! Stop being so dramatic and get over it already!" His eyes were a deeper blue, surrounded by flames. He was angry. Angry at Keith.  
  
 "I'm not being dramatic! Maybe if you'd be looking where you go I wouldn't even be dirty in the first place!" Keith took a step forward. He couldn't stop. He has never known how to. He just needed to take out his anger somehow. Their foreheads were almost touching, but he didn't notice it.  
  
  "Yes, you are, you stupid mullet!"  
  
 "No, I'm not, you fucking dumbass!"  
  
 "Yes!"  
  
 "No!"  
   
 "Yes!"  
  
 "No!"  
  
 "Yes!"  
  
 "I said n–."  
  
 "Enough you two!" Shiro ordered, and Lance jumped, wide eyes looking at the man standing in front of him. _Amazing, now Shiro is involved._ "What's going on here?" He looked at the blue eyed boy and then at him. "Keith?"  
  
 If there was a moment where Keith wanted to _die_ , it was that one. He was all covered in food, fighting with someone who was most likely his soulmate, and staring right at Shiro's concerned and probably disappointed face. In the corner of his eye, he could see Lance's smug smile. _Ass_.  
  
 He was already drowning, so he could try and drag Lance with him, right? After all, it was _his_ food Keith was covered in.  
  
"It was his fault!"  
   
 "Was it? Did he apologize?"  
  
 "Yes but–."  
  
 "Then why are you fighting? Was him the one to start it?"  
  
 "Yes! I– I mean, not really but–."  
  
 "In that case I think you should apologize to him.”  
  
 "But Shiro–." The man sent him a dead stare and Keith could feel the anxiety start kicking in. There was something else in the back on his mind, but he couldn't quite recall it. He sighed, he knew Shiro was right, but it didn't stop his pride to be hurt while he slowly turned around to Lance. "I'm sorry... I guess."  
  
 A bright big smile made its way through Lance's pretty face and Keith wanted to punch him because _seriously_ , how come he was so fucking cute without even trying?!  
  
 It just wasn't fair at all.  
  
 "It's okay buddy, I don't mind." At that, Lance's smile seemed to grow wider and _brighter_ and all Keith could think was how _unfair_ it was. It drove him mad, and he just _knew_ his cheeks were starting to get red once more. He needed to get out of there and he needed to do it fast.  
  
 "Whatever." Keith looked at Lance one last time before running out of the dining hall. God, he was so embarrassed.  
  
 He was halfway to his bedroom when he heard footsteps behind him. He increased the pace, but so did them. Keith sighed tiredly.  
  
 "I wanna be alone Takashi, stop following me."  
  
 "I won't– how did you know it was me?" He felt Shiro get closer.  
  
 "I know you. Now leave me alone."

 Keith was getting closer to his room. He could get in quickly and lock himself inside without Shiro annoying him. He just hoped Matt wasn't there, he wasn't in the mood to approach people at _all_ .  
  
 "Yeah, that makes sense I guess... But stop walking right now, what was all that about?!"  
  
 "Nothing." He turned to the right and there it was, the door of his room, he was almost there.  
  
 " _Keith_."  
  
 "I said nothing, leave it." Keith reached for the door handle and got in as fast as he could, trying to close it in a quick move.  
  
 He should have known better than underestimate Shiro's agility, because in one second both of them were inside the bedroom. Keith mentally kicked himself. He turned around so Shiro would be facing his back.  
  
 "So."  
  
 "I want to be alone Takashi, seriously."  
  
 "You know I'm not leaving 'till you tell me what happened out there."  
  
 "I argued with the guy, nothing else, not that big of a deal." Keith took a deep breathe trying to get the blush he was sure was on his face to dissipate.  
  
 "Keith..." Shiro said, and the younger boy acknowledged the parental tone of his voice. _Damnit_ .  
  
 Keith closed his eyes. _c'mon stop being so flushed, it was just another dude, not big deal!._ "Please, Shiro."  
  
 "Not gonna work, sorry bud."  
  
 "But Shiro!" He turned around, facing the tall man. "I seriously _need_ to be alone right now, and change my clothes as well."  
  
 "I already told you I wo– wait why are you so flushed?" Shiro"s confused expression startled Keith, who sucked in a breathe. "Do you have a fever?" 'Kay, that's definitely just teasing, he was making _fun_ of him.  
  
 "Shouldn't you be, like I dunno, outside watching the rest of the students and making sure nobody is fighting and that stuff?" At Shiro's smirk, the boy pulled out his hair exasperated. "I'm not saying a word, so just leave it, nope, not gonna happen, s'sorry, maybe next time." He tried shoving him towards the door, but one more time, Shiro was stronger than him.  
  
 "Will you please give up and save us all the time we are losing, or?" Shiro quirked a brow at him and he growled. Might as well do this fast, like taking out a bandaid; the fastest, the less it hurts.  
  
 "I panicked, okay?! I fucking panicked!" Keith's face grew redder. He was _so_ embarrassed.  
  
 Shiro smiled, a hint of mischief reached his eyes, he was starting to enjoy this already, but Keith didn't notice it, as he started to panic again. "What? Why would you panic?"  
  
 "Are– are you serious?!" Keith’s flushed face and wide eyes had Shiro holding up his laughter, he _needed_ to hear what he boy had to say. "That guy –Lance, his name's Lance– he's hot! No, no just hot, he is completely stunning and I panicked! I didn't know what to do!"  
  
 "So you just fought him?"  
  
 "YES!" Keith threw himself on the bed, hiding his face on the pillow. "I'm way too gay for this shit." He finished saying.  
  
 Shiro couldn't contain his laughter anymore, so he just stopped trying in a explosion of chuckles and giggles. Keith sat down straight as soon as he heard him, looking at the man with the most betrayed look he'd ever seen. That made Shiro laugh even more.  
   
 Keith couldn't fucking believe it. Shiro was _literally_ laughing at his expenses, while himself was still going into a crisis because of how much of a jerk he had been with the cutest boy he'd laid eyes on all day. He just wanted to _die_ . And if his humiliation wasn't enough already, Matt –his roommate, Matt, Shiro's top secret soulmate, Matt– entered into the room.  
  
 "Oh my god you're both here, you won't believe what I heard on the dining hall, so here I go. Apparently two dudes almost picked up a fight like fifteen minutes ago just becau–." He cut himself when he realized of the situation before his eyes. "Why is Shiro laughing so hard and why are you all flushed and covered in f–." His eyes widened and sparkled, and Keith was ready to be sucked in by the floor. "Oh- oh! Oh my god! You've gotta be shitting me!"

 "Matt, Language!" Said Shiro, though he couldn't be taken that seriously when he kept giggling like a kid.  
  
 "I can't believe you were one of the guys involved in that attempted fight!"  
  
 "I PANICKED MATT, I PANICKED!"  
  
 "Why would you panic?!" Matt was starting to laugh and, at this point, Keith was too tired to complain. He was ridiculous.  
  
 "Because–." Shiro sucked a breath, trying to stop laughing. "The other boy is hot, no, no just hot, stunning, he is stunning, and Keith's too gay for this shit." He said using Keith's words and then broke into laughter again. This time, Matt joined him.  
  
 By the time they stopped laughing, Keith was on the verge of crying. But luckily, they didn't notice and, after Matt teased him a little, the both of them left, finally leaving him alone. Keith sighed and rubbed his face, wishing the day would end already. He stayed like that for a few minutes, until he couldn't bare the dirty clothes anymore, so he quickly changed the uniform and got inside the blankets of his bed, hiding there.  
  
 He didn't leave the bedroom for the rest of lunchtime.  
  
 Neither did he move.  
  
 He almost didn't go to the rest of the classes that day, but that would have been giving up too easily. And Keith just _wouldn't_ give up that easily. He slowly walked to every single one of them and sitted down in the front row –a clear contrast to the fact that in the morning he had been in the farthest corner of the rooms. He also felt a pair of eyes trying to make holes through his head from behind, and he just knew _who_ it was.  
  
 Keith felt weird, in a way he never had before. There was something in the back of his brain, some sort of feeling, that he couldn't quite recall, but felt like anger; though he wasn't angry, so he didn't really know why it was there, and tried to ignore it as much as he could. It was odd, especially since it would change within moments. Still, he didn't pay that much attention at it, thinking he might as well be going insane.  
  
 He talked to people, or better saying, people talked to him, and he answered. Keith didn't find a reason to avoid talking or looking at the rest of the students anymore, since he had already fucked up earlier, but he also didn't find a reason to talk to anyone at all. He was tired and wanted to sleep.  
  
 When the last belt sounded, indicating that they were allowed to finally go to their rooms, or the dining hall, or wherever they wanted as long as it didn't require leaving the Garrison, Keith sighed relieved, and went back to his bedroom. He was surprised to find Matt already there, on his computer and changed into more comfortable clothes.  
  
 "Hey there my gay." He said without taking his eyes out of the screen.  
  
 "Hey."  
  
 "Do you have my money?" Matt smirked and allowed himself to look at the boy in front of him.  
  
 "So you know, I haven't checked if I met my soulmate yet, so you better shut it."  Keith pointed at him with narrowed eyes, and Matt just giggled.  
  
 "I'm pretty sure you already did." He answered with a knowing sparkle on his eyes. Keith rolled his.  
  
 "I'm gonna go get changed, bye."  
  
 "’Kay, keep my money ready, yeah?"  
  
 "Fuck you, Matthew." Was all that he said before closing the bathroom's door behind him.

Keith took a deep breath and started getting changed, not paying attention at his soulmark, he would look at it once he was completely comfortable on his clothes and ready to look at it.  
  
 If he was being honest, he didn't know what was he nervous about, or why was he nervous. He still thought the whole soulmate thing was weird as fuck, he would never understand it. He didn't even know where all that nervousness came from; it just was there, in the back of his mind, making him lose confidence, even though it didn't feel like his. There was still something weird about those feelings that settled themselves at the deep of his brain and didn't leave. Keith shook his head, he just needed to look at his right hip bone and move on.  
  
 He started lowering his clothes at the body part he knew was marked. And sucked in a breathe when he saw that there wasn't a date anymore, but a name.  
  
 He so owed Matt twenty bucks. _Fuck it._  
  
 Because, written in deep dark blue, was the name he already knew would be there.

  _Lance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late and my excuse is that yesterday I got sick and didn't have internet the whole day, and rn I'm a walking disaster but anyways doesn't matter lol
> 
> Also, just the ones closer to Keith get to see his not so emo side, the rest of the people just think he's constantly out to kill, which doesn't bother him at all
> 
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate this day! Hope you spend an amazing day with your loved ones and family
> 
> Leave kudos and comment if you liked the chapter, and please tell me if you see a grammatical error or have a suggestion to made!
> 
> See ya on Sunday, lotsa love❤


	3. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Naxzela's mission, the team reunites with their allies, and they get so see Keith in person after many months, again.

To say Lance was nervous was an statement. No, he wasn't just _nervous,_ he was fucking anxious, he kept fidgeting with his fingers and in the last hour he had been walking all around the room non-stop, to the point that Allura politely asked him if he could sit down already. He tried to calm down, he seriously tried, but he just wasn't able to, he could still feel Keith's fear in the back of his mind, and even though it wasn't as strong as it had been when he was still forming Voltron with the rest of the team, it was still _there_. Lance wanted to know what had made his soulmate so scared, he needed to make sure he was okay.  
  
 He just couldn't sit around and wait for Keith to arrive.  
  
 He wasn't the only one with increasing anxiety anyway. The rest of the team were having a rough time too, even though it was most likely for much different reasons. Lotor had showed up in the castle around five minutes after they arrived from Naxzela, and now he was handcuffed while sitting on the floor, with Shiro also guarding him. However, he hadn’t actually tried to fight when they decided to take him as a current prisoner, which was suspecting and had everyone alert. Having him there was weird, and Lance could tell by just looking at everyone’s faces that they weren’t comfortable with Lotor there, specially Allura, who kept glaring at him with a death stare and hand in her bayard, ready to jump in action if the galran prince tried to do _anything._

 They were waiting for the members of the Blade of Marmora to arrive along with Matt’s group of rebels; they would decide what to do with Lotor together, after all. Hopefully, the meeting wouldn't last long, being that most talk had been done between Allura and Kolivan already, at this point it was more protocolar than anything; she had ended their call not much time ago, and was just waiting with them all.

 “Man I miss Keith a lot, I’m going to give him the biggest hug when he arrives.” Hunk said, after around twenty minutes in silence. All Lance could think was _same._

 “I think we all do.” Answered Shiro with a deadpan expression. “But let's not make such a big deal out of it, we have business to discuss first.”

 Lance looked at Shiro with a frown. “Dude, we haven’t seen him in person in several  _months,_ I don’t really care about having Lotion here.” He said and then added. “Try and stop me and I’ll throw a fucking tantrum in front of everyone.”

 “Language Lan–.”

  Pidge cut him. “Don’t cross him, Shiro, he _will_ do it, trust me.”

 “I gotta agree with Pidge.” Hunk sighed, he didn’t understand _why_ , but Shiro had been behaving strange since he last came back. “Please, Shiro.”

 The man opened his mouth to talk, probably about to say _no_ one more time, when they were interrupted by the image of a few ships entering in the castle hangar through the screen. Lance’s eyes widened and suddenly he was on his feet again, those were their _allies._

_Keith had finally arrived._

 Lance wanted to run all the way to the hangar and find him, but he knew that it would most likely generate several questions from his teammates that he didn’t really want to answer, so he stayed still, trying to act as relaxed as he could. In the back of his mind, he felt Keith’s nervousness increase considerable, and his current fear was still there. Lance wondered if Keith was paying as much attention to his emotions as he was doing.

 “They finally came in.” Allura smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

 “I hope Keith’s aware that I’m going to hug the shit out of him.” Hunk commented while standing up. Shiro sighed, but didn’t say a word.

 Coran looked at the tablet-like device he had in his hands. “It took them longer that I had calculated, I wonder if something happened that caused that little delay.”

 Suddenly, Lance felt a little nauseous, but he still didn’t say a word.

 Not much minutes later, the blades and rebels started joining them in the bridge, Kolivan was in the front, but there was no signal from Keith or Matt yet. That fact didn’t escape Lance’s notice, and made him feel even more anxious.

 He started getting worried, but luckily for him, it didn’t last that long. He saw Matt walk in with some other rebels and there he _was_ , taking slow steps in his Marmora’ suit. Hunk was a few feet in front of Lance, and started walking towards Keith with a big smile, but the current Red Paladin couldn’t handle it anymore, and ran towards him, almost throwing his best friend in the way. _Sorry Hunk,_  Lance thought, but didn’t stop. In just a second, he had his arms tightly wrapped around his soulmate, leaving a startled Hunk behind him. The whole room went quiet, but he didn’t even notice it.

 Keith was surprised as well as the rest, but he soon relaxed in Lance’s arms and hugged him back, not caring if anyone was looking at them.

 “Seems like somebody missed Keith more than you, Hunk.” Pidge teased with a grin, but neither of them paid her attention.

 Lance pulled away enough to take Keith’s face between his hands and examine it. He looked for any wound or indication that he was in pain, but all he saw was a big pair of purple eyes looking at him and a sight blush that didn’t escape his notice.

 The Red Paladin relaxed and smiled, letting go a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Keith’s cheeks got a little more red. “You are okay.” He said, smiling even bigger. “You are okay.” He repeated in a whisper, more for himself this time, and hugged him once again, even more tight and secure than before. “Quiznak, Keith. I was worried as hell, what happened out there?”

 Everyone were looking at the scene with a mix of confusion and amusement written on their faces, except for Matt, who had a knowing smile plastered on his.

 “Nothing happened.” Keith answered Lance’s question, winning a hum from his soulmate. He obviously didn’t believe him. “I swear, nothing happened.”

 “I think they should know, they deserve _it_ , Keith.” Matt’s voice catched Lance’s attention.

 The blue-eyed boy quickly pulled himself away from Keith, hands on his shoulders, and looked at the older Holt sibling. “What do you mean? What happened?”

 Matt opened his mouth to talk, and Keith was about to panic, when Shiro interrupted him. “Whatever that happened while on battle, can it wait until later? We still have to discuss what to do with Lotor.” He said, and Keith sent him a grateful look, at which Shiro smiled slightly. “Please?” The Black Paladin was now staring with what Lance assumed were puppy eyes, at his soulmate, who smiled fondly at him.

 “Okay, I think you’re right on this one.” The blond agreed, and Lance snorted, but just limited himself to throw an accusatory glare at Keith.

 “I must say one more time, that any of you shouldn’t talk about me as if I wasn’t here at all. I remind you I came here on my own will and just want to discuss issues that are of interest for everybody in this room, myself included.” Lotor talked for the first time since their allies had arrived, a serious expression settled on his face, and a straight confident posture even though he was still handcuffed.

Allura took a deep breathe, and Lance would swear she looked more powerful and brave than ever. Completely _breathtaking,_ if you asked him. "In that case, the discussion should begin." She stared at everyone, analyzing every face around her. “As we learned not much time ago, Zarkon is, somehow, still alive, and has decided to proclaim his son as the most wanted criminal in the galran empire. We also have acknowledged how much powerful his witch seems to be, and how little mercy she has towards the universe.” Her expression became dark for just a second, it happened so fast Lance almost thought he had imagined it. “First of all, I want to apologize for making every single of you come here, but I felt like this is something we should talk about all together and in person, and since you are our more close allies, I decided to ask you to come.” She sent an apologetic nod towards Kolivan.

 “Don’t worry, Princess. We understand, there’s no need to apologize.” He answered. “I agree this is something we should discuss in person, since anything could happen, we need to plan our next move and be prepared for everything, and we need to do it _fast."_

 Allura smiled and clapped her hands in front of her. “I’m pleased to hear you say that, Kolivan.” She paused for a single moment and continued. “First of all, we should discuss what to do with Prince Lotor.” Her expression returned to its previous seriousness, and turned to look at Lotor, who had standed up. “I can’t ignore the fact that you saved us all back there from the witch’s powers, and I think I should tell you we are grateful for that, but that, and I hope I talk for everyone present on this room, doesn’t mean we immediately trust you or will take you as an ally.”

 “I wouldn’t hope for you to do so just now, Princess. I understand your concern on this subject, and would feel the same if it was the other way around. But I believe we agree that my father, Emperor Zarkon, should be stopped as soon as possibly.” Lotor inhaled, thinking about what to say next. “I won’t lie, I used to think his way of taking care of the Empire was correct, but since the return of Voltron, his decisions started becoming irrational and out of control. He’s pretty much sick of power, and will do anything to keep his position and have Voltron on his hands. But the galras still trust him.” He looked at Kolivan for a second. “At least most of them. They trust him as a leader and would follow him anywhere.”

 “In simpler words, he’s gone nuts.” Lance commented from across the room. He heard Keith stifle a chuckle. That made him smile. “More than before, that’s it.”

 Lotor looked at him and slowly nodded. “I guess that’s a way to put it as well.”  He sighed. “Anyway, I want to offer my help to this coalition of yours if you allow me to, all I ask for is a safe place to hide from my father, since I don’t really have somewhere to go to. Even my generals are after me now.” Somehow, Lance noticed that his voice sounded off in that last part, but he didn’t comment on it. He felt Keith’s confusion, and then knew he had also noticed it.

 Allura hummed, not taking her eyes off of Lotor. She seemed unconvinced, not deciding whether or not to accept his help. Lance understood her, since the galra standing in front of them, asking to join the coalition, was the same one they had been fighting against for the last several months. The same person that had taken his father position when this one was in a critical state to keep on leading the galran empire. Kolivan took one step closer to the princess.

 “If he’s so willing to help in the war against Zarkon, we should test how decided he is on doing so, his boundaries, strength and way to act while on missions.” He said.

 “What are you trying to say, Kolivan?” Allura stared at him, her big eyes full of curiosity.

 “I think I should take him for at least a short amount of time to train him as a proper Blade.”

 At that, the princess eyes lighted up. “That would actually be a good idea.” She turned, looking at the rest. “Does somebody else has another suggestion?”

 It was time for Matt to talk. “I think he should also tell us what he knows about the Empire, so we can get even more information against Zarkon.”

 “Is it safe having him in the Blade of Marmora base?” Keith asked, a frown settled on his face. Lance could tell he was worried. “We don’t really know if he _actually_ wants to join us or if it’s one more of his traps.”

 Lotor looked at Keith and smiled. Lance didn’t know why, but that single stare made him get closer to his soulmate’s side. “I see you are using the same suit as the galras here, but you don’t look galra, why is that?”

  Lance felt the need to say something bitter, but Keith was faster than him. “That’s none of your business, Motor.” At that, Hunk snorted and Lance smiled. Lotor hummed in thought, his eyes never leaving Keith, but he didn’t seem to notice.

  "Okay! I think it's enough for today." Allura clasped her hands and smiled at everyone. "Please feel free to spend the night in the castle if you want to, it had been a rough day and I'll understand if you don't have the energy to travel just now, we have enough rooms. We can continue to discuss and plan tomorrow."  
  
 "That's a really considerate offer, Princess. But I don't want to abuse of your kindness. We will go back to the base and I'll return tomorrow to finish this discussion." Kolivan said with his trademark serious expression.  
  
 "If you don't want to stay, that's okay, but please know that if you do, you won't be abusing of anything."  
  
 "Thank you again, Princess." He looked at the rest of the blades. "It's time to go, brothers."  
  
 The few galras that were with him started leaving. And when Lance realized that Keith had also the same intention, he grabbed him by the arm.  
  
 "Sorry buddy, but you ain't going anywhere tonight." Lance said looking at him. "You still have to tell us what happened out there."  
  
 "I'm a Blade, I gotta go too."  
  
 "Before you were a Blade, you were a Paladin of Voltron, so you are staying." He said, and Keith looked at Kolivan, most likely asking for help with his eyes, but all he got was a understanding smile.  
  
 "Do what you gotta do, if you need to stay, there's not problem. This is still your home after all."  
  
 "But–."  
  
 Allura took a deep breath and looked at Keith. "I think Lance's right, Keith. You should stay, at least for tonight, please."  
  
 Lance walked towards her and put an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon man, how can you say no to this beautiful face?" He said with a smirk, at which Allura rolled her eyes, but had a small smile of her own in her face.  
  
 Keith nodded, his eyes never leaving the brown-haired boy, but this one never noticed. Lance didn't even know that Keith gave him a really small smile, his whole expression softening just a second because how could he say no to _that_ beautiful face?  
  
 That little fact didn't escape the notice of any of the presents, but nobody said a word about it.  
  
 "It's okay, I think I could stay tonight." He answered almost in a whisper, and the way Lance's face lighted up at hearing those words made it worth it.  
  
 Kolivan nodded and with a small smile, left the bridge. Matt successfully convinced his group of rebels to stay and, after Allura told them that she would also feel honored if they did, proceeded to excuse themselves and go to find their rooms for the night.  
  
 The whole room fell in silence, and Allura was the first one to talk. "Everyone, please go change into more comfortable clothes and we'll meet here again in a varga."  
  
 "Wait, what?" Lance asked. "Why? No, we are staying here and talking now."  
  
 "Lance, it's been a long and rough day, and we are all still on our armor. I think we should at least get changed and then come back." She smiled and Lance _almost_ fell for it. "Besides, we still have to take Lotor to his cell." Lotor groaned.  
  
 "Is it all really necessary?"  
  
 "Yeah, actually. It would be nice if I could take out this thing at least, you know?" Pidge said from a corner, and when Lance saw her tired expression, he gave up.  
  
 "Okay, I guess, we'll came back in a varga?" He heard Keith sigh relieved from beside him and saw Pidge smiling.  
  
 "Thank you." She said.  
  
 "Is the Blue Paladin always like this?" Lotor asked.  
  
With his hands in his waist and arms like a jar, Lance answered "So you know, I'm the Red Paladin AND I can be much more worse." Lotor's eyes sparkled with interest at hearing that.  
  
 "Really? The Paladin of the Red Lion? That's... Interesting." He said and Lance shuddered awkward in his spot.  
  
 "Anyways! I actually need to take a shower. Allura, hon, wanna help me out?" Lance winked in her way. He mostly didn't flirt with her anymore, and when he did, it was for the sake of keeping on his sanity, to make sure he was still himself, so it all usually came out as jokes nowadays; Allura knew that, and that's why even though she groaned, she had a playful twinkle in her eyes.  
  
 "No, I'll pass this time." She then turned towards Shiro. "Can you take Lotor to his cell?"  
  
 "Of course, Princess." Shiro smiled and put a hand on Lotor's back. "Let's get going."  
  
 Keith stepped in with a frown."I'll go with you." He said, and in that moment Lance realized that his emotions had changed, but he couldn't quite recall how his soulmate was feeling.  
  
 He analized Keith's face and tried to read him, but he just couldn't, Keith was always good to hide his emotions when he didn't want anyone to know what was going on in that pretty skull of his. Lance cursed him for that.  
  
 "You okay there, buddy?" He asked squishing Keith's shoulder. That might have startled the boy, because he stared at him with big eyes and Lance smiled. _So cute._  
  
 Keith cleared his throat and in less than a second, his expression was hard to read again. "Yes." Was all he said. Lance wasn't convinced with just that. It looked like he wanted to say something else, not that.  
  
 "Sure? You look kinda conflicted."  
  
 "I'm sure, it's just..." He answered avoiding Lance's face, and then shook his head, looking at him with hard eyes. "Nothing, it doesn't matter." And then walked towards Shiro. "Let's go."

 “Keith?” Lance said, his voice with a hint of confusion.

 “Just leave me alone, Lance. I'm serious.” Was all that Keith said before grimacing to Shiro to leave the room already.  
  
 Shiro nodded and they both left the room with Lotor. Lance stayed still in his place, trying to convince himself that it had been his imagination. But it wasn't.  
  
 Keith's cold tone in that last phrase was real, and it had felt like a stab in his stomach.  
  
 Lance left the bridge with a taste of blood on his mouth and kind of dizzy, his hands shaking; but he made it to his room before collapsing in bed, trying to keep his cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I'll settle for trying to post a least once per week lol this chapter feels off and forced and rushed and and and I wanna apologize for that, really
> 
> From now on, the story happens postseason four, and I truly have no idea where I'm going with this
> 
> Also, happy new year!! Hope you have an amazing 2018❤


	4. Unspoken Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room fell silent once more, a thin tension polluting the air, making it hard to breathe in times. Lance had no idea how much time passed like that, eyes on the ground, not able of meetings anyone’s gaze. There was so many things he wanted to say– but he couldn’t, not now, and not if what he wanted was for Keith to be really okay, for him to know that there’s people that actually care about him and would be heartbroken if something ever happened to him.
> 
> For him to stay.

 The bedroom door closed behind him and he exhaled a big breath, hiding his face in his hands.  
  
_I missed you,_ he had wanted to say. But he didn't.  
  
 He didn't, and now he felt as the biggest dick in the whole universe because he could feel Lance's anxiety once again, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize or go comfort his soulmate.  
  
 Everything had been okay, it really had, and Keith was feeling content, wondering why had he been so nervous before coming back to the castle ship, and then Lance flirted with Allura and everything went to shit because he remembered.  
  
 He remembered that Lance wasn't really interested in him, that he never did, that he most likely _hated_ him, and that was enough to bring Keith's good mood to the ground again. It wasn't really Lance's fault, but he had needed to take it out on him anyway.  
  
 Still, it wasn't Lance's fault that him flirting with someone else always made Keith's chest hurt. It was his own, but he was selfish. It had always been clear that despite being soulmates, Lance didn't want anything to do with him since the very first moment, Keith had realized it and accepted it, after all, he had never wanted a soulmate, hadn't him? At the beginning he was okay with Lance's indifference and hate, it meant that he didn't have to worry about being with his soulmate and that crap. But it didn't stop him to develop feelings for said boy, and Keith cursed himself when he first realized he might have had a small crush on Lance. He cursed himself even more when he realized that said crush started morphing in something even more deep until he found himself completely _fucked_. Luckily for him, nobody ever realized, not even Lance, who had free access to Keith's emotions twenty four hours per day, the seven days of the week.  
  
 While they were on the Garrison, his crush stayed as that, a _crush_ , and when he was kicked out, he thought he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. But when did things go as Keith wanted? Because when he found himself thrown in space with four other persons, one of them being Lance, and them all having to fight a big ass galactic war against an alien emperor, he knew his and Lance's life were equally fucked up once and for all, and then his crush started growing into something bigger and deeper without his permission, and he found himself totally smitten about Lance, and hell if he didn't hate being like that.  
  
 Keith hated it all –at least that's what he'd tell himself. It made him feel vulnerable, insecure and even weak sometimes, and he didn't need that, not now and not _ever_. He was always thankful that somehow nobody knew they were soulmates, because then they'd try to make them "work things out" and Keith didn't think he was ready for that. And the worst part of having a crush was the anger it gave him whenever Lance would flirt with someone else.  
  
 He was fucking _jealous_.  
  
 Keith was never one to have that kind of emotions, he never found reasons to be, he still didn't, because he was lucky if he could say Lance and him were friends, and that didn't make it okay to be jealous whenever his attention was directed towards somebody else in that way. But still...  
  
 Keith groaned and punched the wall beside the door frame.  
  
 "Fuck it." He said and almost dragged himself towards the bed. "Why do I even like that yerk?" Keith asked out loud, looking at the ceiling.  
  
  _You are okay_ , Lance had said with a smile so bright it would put the stars to shame.  
  
  _You are okay_ , Lance had whispered and hugged him as if his life depended on it.  
  
 Keith felt that same old ticklish sensation in his belly, and his chest became warmer, as well as his face. He didn't stop the grin that settled itself in his face. "Oh yeah, that's why." He whispered.

  He let the feeling wrap around him. He allowed himself to feel weak and vulnerable there, in the safety on his own room, alone, where nobody could see him, where nobody would ever know about what was going around in his head most of the time, where nobody would ever know the feelings that overwhelmed him whenever he thought or saw his soulmate. He let himself _feel_.  
  
 However, it didn't last enough, because the reminder of Lance's anxiety came back like a truck, and Keith felt like shit once again, even more because he was letting himself enjoy of such a nice feeling while Lance wasn’t really that okay. If he paid close attention, he could _almost_ hear Lance's line of thought; where his mind was most likely wandering.  
  
 He probably thought Keith was angry because he called himself the Red Paladin, believing that the reminder of not piloting Red anymore made him upset somehow. Lance probably was analyzing every little action he thought could have changed his mood so suddenly, but not even considering the _actual_ one.  
  
 Lance was probably depreciating himself in that very moment, feeling like he was trash, and Keith hated the fact that _he_ was the one who provoked that reaction on the blue-eyed boy.  
  
 The worst part was that they weren't even _that_ close, so Keith couldn't just go to him, apologize and try to make it up for him. Lance would find it uncomfortable, being that they never ever talked about the soulmate thing, and Keith going to check on him because he felt his anxiety wouldn't help at all.  
  
 He was stuck in a corner with no exit; going on a vicious circle where neither of them made an effort to at least _clear_ their situation so they could actually talk about what really mattered.  
  
 But Keith was an scared cat.  
  
 He tried pushing those thoughts aside and looked at his phone-like device, realizing that there was almost thirty doboshes before having to meet the whole team so they could know what was it that happened back on the battle, and he was still in his Marmora' suit. Keith was already finding uncomfortable still being on armour and, after coming to terms that it had been in fact a long day, decided that taking a shower now would maybe help him relax and deal with the whole situation better. He wished he could go to sleep already though, because just thinking about getting into the clothes he had from earth made him sick.  
  
 Don't get him wrong, he really liked his clothes, but Keith would totally go for something way comfier in that moment, and there was no way in the universe he would _ever_ wear the altean pajamas. Nope, no, never.  
  
 He found himself surprised when he opened the wardrobe and saw a bunch of clothes that he _knew_ wasn't there when he left months ago. Keith examined it all for a few seconds and then shrugged, taking in his hands a pair of red plaid cotton pants and a black t-shirt slightly bigger than the one he usually wore. He wouldn't question when did all that get there. At least not in that moment.  
  
 Humming in approval, he took on his red lion slippers and left the room to take a needed shower.

 

* * *

  
 Lance didn't know what he had expected when he came in into the bathroom to get his forgotten phone– actually, he did indeed know what he expected: an empty room with no one around. But for some odd reason, he currently found himself in the large common bathroom of the castle standing right in front of Keith, who was watching him with wide big eyes and just a towel to cover himself.  
  
 And that towel was pretty low, to the point where Lance could see the start of his v and a small dark blue mark on his right hip bone. But the boy didn't seem to notice that fact, that was making weird things with Lance's insides. Keith was too busy to think about it, making a mental note to just take his clothes with him inside the shower next time, he'd later find out a way on how to not get them wet while doing so.  
  
Lance swallowed, and Keith watched him do so with sharp eyes, paying attention to his every move, while himself was busy examining his soulmate's pale body, and how thick water drops travelled from his neck and chest, some of them also moving through _his_ soulmark.  
  
 That oh so blessed and also cursed soulmark. It was the first time Lance saw it in his life and it was a breathtaking reminder that the _gorgeous_ man standing there was supposed to be his. _Supposed._  
  
 Lance felt the need to run his hands through Keith's bare body, but he suppressed it as much as he could.  
  
 They both felt the tension in the air and in the back of their minds, Lance had to get the hell outta there _fast_ , before he'd make something stupid, preferably.  
  
 "Lance?" Keith asked because _damnit,_ Lance had been staring way too much for it to be normal and hadn't realized.  
  
 "I– I'm sorry, I didn't know you where showering." He said turning around, feeling how heated up his face was.  
  
 "It's okay, don't worry about it." Keith answered quietly, almost in a whisper.  
  
 Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. _Keep your cool. Keep your cool. Keep. Your. Cool._ _  
_  
 "Haha, _cómo sea_ , I'm just gonna grab my phone." He turned around and ran to where his device was, trying _not_ to look at the person there.  
  
 "...Okay?"  
  
  When Lance found what he was looking for, he hurried to the door, not even turning back. "Anyways, I'm leaving, see ya in a few, buddy!" He quickly said with a high-pitched voice, and Keith could almost swear that the boy feeling in that moment was nervousness. But before he could read more deep into it all, Lance was gone, leaving his soulmate completely confused in the bathroom.  
  
 Once the door was closed, Lance finally decided to let go of his breath, in a weak attempt of steadying himself. He closed his eyes and all he saw was _Keith_.  
  
 "Fuck." He muttered, hiding his face on his hands. He had just calmed down from an anxiety attack and now he was in the middle of an existential crisis as he hadn't been in a while.  
  
 And both situations were because of Keith. Fuck that man.  
  
 Without even realizing it, Lance was already on the bridge, having moved on autopilot all the way there. He found comfort in the fact that most people was already there; the only persons missing were Matt, Shiro and Keith, who was obviously still on the bathroom.  
  
 It didn't surprise him at all.  
  
 However, a few minutes after, the couple stepped in together, quietly talking about something that Lance wasn't interested at all. But Keith had yet to come.  
  
 They all stayed still several minutes, in a silent agreement of waiting for him before starting.  
  
 After what seemed like ages but were actually past ten minutes, Allura sighed.  
  
 "I think we should start without Keith, it's not the first time he'd be late or doesn't show up after all." She said with her most tired look. Lance just wanted to go over there and hug her, but was way too restless as to do so.  
  
 He wished to wait for Keith, but didn't object, nobody would listen to him anyways.  
  
 "What happened out there, Matt? I mean, what was it that we didn't see while forming Voltron? How was the fight?" Pidge talked.  
  
 "Well, it wasn't easy at all." Matt answered and then took a deep breath to continue.  
  
 Lance was definitely not ready to hear all the words that came out of Matt's mouth at that moment, and when he said what Keith almost did, his whole world shattered into tiny little pieces.  
  
 Everyone went silent all over again, and Lance longed for someone to say something, anything, that would break that suffocating quietness that was slowly driving him insane.  
  
 He could feel the anxiety starting to kick in again, and he cursed himself for being so weak.  
  
 It was in that moment that Keith decided to finally appear, wearing some big clothes, his red lion slippers, his hair in a small ponytail and heavily breathing, cheeks flushed a really nice shade of pink, looking so cute Lance almost forgot everything that was going on in that very moment. He stepped in and the doors closed behind him, the blue-eyed boy could feel his soulmate confusion grow at looking at their concerned faces. 

 “Uh, sorry for being late, I swear I didn’t realize what time it was.” He said after a few seconds. Nobody answered, making Keith uncomfortable where he standed. “What?”

 Sighing, Matt took a step closer to him, “We thought you weren’t coming, so I already told them everything they needed to know.”

 That took the boy by surprise, who tilted his head to the side. “Oh? So the meeting’s done? We going to bed now, right?”

 Lance could feel where Keith’s emotions were going, giving him the knowledge that he was totally conscious of the path that conversation was taking. He didn’t want to feel the fear that had settled in Keith while on battle, it had been too much for him.

  
 “ _Keith._ ” Lance heard Shiro say, and was glad the man was going to be the voice of conscience he had always been. 

 “Shiro, before you start, I have to remind you that the Blade of Marmora has to be always ready for anything, doesn't matter the situation or the sacrifice that has to be done, and you all were in danger so I–.”

 But he was stopped mid sentence by Shiro’s hand on his shoulder, softly patting there. “That was really brave, actually.”

 At that, every single person on the bridge grew confused.

 “What?” Keith asked, incredulous. 

 “It was very brave, Keith, I don’t think just anyone would think of taking such decision, It shows how much you care about the destiny of the Universe.”

 "O–okay?" He smiled weakly and then added, "is that all?"  
  
 Shiro nodded. "I'm proud of you, Keith.”  
  
 "Thank you, Shiro." The black haired boy answered, ready to leave the room.  
  
 Shiro looked as serious and proud as ever, everyone seemed seriously concerned, and Keith's emotions were everywhere; Lance couldn't take it anymore, so he stood up.  
  
 "What kind of bullshit are you saying, Shiro?" Lance practically hissed, looking at the man he so pictured as his hero.

 To say it took Shiro by surprise was an statement "Excuse me?"  
  
 The blue eyed boy took a deep breathe to steady himself –the last thing the team needed was he losing is patience and fight with their _leader._  
  
 "Are you seriously congratulating him for almost _dying_?" He said slowly. "Did you– did you even consider what Keith must have been or _is_ feeling?" Taking a step forward, he continued, "Shiro, he must be overwhelmed, he must have been _scared_ , even if he won't admit it like, ever. Saying you're proud of him won't make him feel better, it might even make him _confused_ , that's not what he needs to hear; that's not what you would like to hear in a similar situation, either."  
  
 Shiro seemed to process everything Lance just said to him, and his face fell a little as he did so. Besides him, Matt was watching him with a frown and his arms folded. He slowly nodded. "You are... right." He answered with a sour expression settled on his face.  
  
 Lance sarcastically snorted. "I'm surprised you are actually capable of listening to something I say." Frowning, he sat down again, not meeting anyone's gaze. If he could feel Keith's astonishment, he didn't show it.

 “I’m sorry,” Shiro apologized, rather ignoring the Red Paladin’s last sentence, staring at Keith, who slightly shifted awkward in his spot. “Are you okay?” He added, and Lance was on the edge, trying his best not to storm out of the bridge.

 “Yeah, nothing happened, I’m okay.”

 The room fell silent once more, a thin tension polluting the air, making it hard to breathe in times. Lance had no idea how much time passed like that, eyes on the ground, not able of meetings anyone’s gaze. There was so many things he wanted to say– but he couldn’t, not now, and not if what he wanted was for Keith to be really _okay_ , for him to know that there’s people that actually _care_ about him and would be heartbroken if something ever happened to him.

 For him to _stay_.

 Finally, somebody broke the shattered silence, that hid so many words, but it took Lance some seconds to make out who was talking.

 “You know, it’s fine if you are not okay. We are here for you, Keith, you are like _family_ to all of us.” Hunk cleverly said, and Lance made a mental note to help the boy with the cooking later. “We all almost didn’t make it today, but you… We didn’t know what was going on back there, and the fact that maybe we wouldn’t have you right here now it’s… awful. Just because you part of the Blade of Marmora _and_ a hothead doesn’t mean you should really be willing to die at any moment. Your life is more important than a million missions.”

 Keith’s expression was an enigma, nobody could guess what was he thinking, or if he even cared about what Hunk said at all, even his feelings were a mix of emotions so messed up his soulmate wasn’t able to read them. That is, until his face broke into a tender smile, staring right at the bigger boy.

 “Thank you, Hunk.” Was all he said, but then added, “Though, I would consider doing it again. You were in serious danger, and five lives are more important than one.”

 “Are you conscious that even if you did it, it wouldn’t really have made much damage?” Pidge finally talked. Lance prayed for her to insert some reasoning into Keith’s head. “Your ship, for what Matt told us, wasn’t so big, you wouldn’t just have died, but died basically in _vain_ .” Her words were cold, but her face showed care and concern. “Keith, you have to learn to think _before_ acting, what would we do without you?”

 At that last sentence, Lance raised his head, and saw a pair of glassy eyes hiding behind those big glasses. It made his heart ache, so he leaned in and rested a hand on her thigh. She looked up at him and gave a weak smile, blinking fast to make the tears that threatened to fall, disappear.

 Keith sighed. “There had to be something done, Pidge. I couldn’t just stay there without doing shit.”

 “Are you even listening to what I’m saying?” She asked, frowning. “Keith, you basically almost committed suicide!”

 “I don’t really think it’s that important.” He lied, Lance knew he was lying.

 “But it is!” Pidge was on the verge of tears again.

 Keith was ready to start fighting with her, Lance was sure, why did he have to be such a hothead?

 The black haired boy took a step forward. “Why?”

 “Because you are like my brother, you asshole! You are smart, you know the odds were against you!” Tears started running through Pidge’s face. “How do you think I would feel losing my brother?!”

 A heavy silence fell on the bridge at her words, Keith looking completely taken aback. The simple image of Pidge sobbing, not being able to stop, was enough to make Lance’s heart shatter for what seemed like the million time that day. Somehow, he managed to get even more closer to his friend, and hug her tight; Pidge returned it with the same force and hid her face on the crock of his neck. Patting her hair, Lance glared at Keith intensely, making sure his soulmate got the message.

 Shifting the weight from a leg to another awkwardly, Keith cleared his throat. “I’m sorry Pidge, I… I’ll think things better next time.” He whispered, cheeks slightly pink in embarrassment.

 Pidge nodded, but didn’t say a word, without even taking her face out of Lance’s neck. That was probably everything Keith would get out of her at the moment, so he accepted it.

 Several seconds passed until someone spoke again. Now, it was Allura’s time to talk, “how much more time do you have to be with the Blade, though?” She softly asked.

 “Huh?” 

 “How much more time do you have to be with the Blade?” She repeated. “When will you… be coming back again?”

 “I don’t know, why?”

 “Nothing it just… would be nice having you back on the team. Voltron really does needs you, there’s missions that requires your skills.” Allura answered, caution on her voice. “I know I already said it before, but you are important to this team, your absence is _loud._ ”  

 Keith stared at her with a pensive expression, and then shrugged. “I think you all are actually fine without me around.” He whispered low.

 “That’s not true, buddy.” Hunk talked. “You not being around makes a lot of things different, not just in the team dynamic and on missions, but in the most monotones situations as well. Even Lance has been acting weird lately without you here.”

 Lance coughed nervous, actively avoiding Keith’s questioning gaze.

 “Would you consider coming back?” Allura asked. “If you can’t yet, that’s okay, but it would be nice having you back.”

 Keith then looked at everyone, as if considering his possibilities. “I’ll think about it.” He said in a low voice. 

 With just that answer, Allura beamed. She really was a _sweetheart._

 “Do what you feel is better, we are going to be here all the same.” Shiro added. “Just don’t overwhelm yourself, okay?”

 Keith nodded and gave him a brief smile. Lance wished he’d do so more truthfully, with one of those bright grins he rarely saw on the other boy’s face. But the situation was too thin and Keith was way too smothered. He thought about trying to take one of those out of him in the near future, just for the sake of making and seeing him smile.

 

* * *

 

 The next day, they reunited with their allies again as promised, though Keith wasn’t really paying attention to what was being said, he had a lot going on inside his mind as if to do so, and he just wanted to go back to his bedroom to have some alone time with his thoughts, or maybe go back to the Marmora base, whatever came up first. 

 Allura, Kolivan, Matt and Shiro were animatedly discussing something, probably talking about Lotor again, and they all were most likely just silent, obviously bored. It was then that Keith noticed that Lance had yet to show up to the meeting. It was odd, since Lance was always one of the first persons to appear in those situations, and it buzzed Keith specially since he hadn’t seen the boy after the night before. He didn’t even show up at breakfast.

 Keith was just a _little_ concerned about it.

 Without thinking much more, he walked towards Hunk, after all, he was Lance’s best friend, he would probably know where he was.

 “Hey, Hunk.” Keith whispered besides the bigger guy.

 “Keith! what’s up?” He cheerishly asked.

 “Have you seen Lance?”

 A weird glint passed through Hunk’s eyes, that Keith didn’t want to read into for the sake of keeping some dignity, and he smiled. But then that smile changed into a grimace.

 “He’s guarding Lotor’s cell, why?”

 Keith nodded. “Just curious, haven’t seen him since last night.”

 “Right.” Hunk answered and had that weird glint in his eyes again. “I think he could use some company, y’know, i had been with him earlier but I think he got bored of me, besides, being alone with Lotor can only make you keep your sanity for a certain amount of time.”

 “Are you… suggesting I go with him?” Keith carefully asked.

 Hunk beamed and lively nodded. If he noticed Keith’s sightly blush, he didn’t comment about it. _God bless Hunk._  “I’ll cover you, don’t worry about it”

 Keith shifted nervously in his spot, Lance’s emotions were neutral, so maybe he wouldn’t mind if he joined him. After a few seconds, he sighed, leaving the bridge and walking the path towards the cells. When he arrived, he saw Lance leaning against a wall looking at Lotor –who was sitting on the floor inside his cell. Crossed arms and bayard in hand. His face was serious, somehow looking more attractive than usual.

 Either way, that didn’t matter, because the taller boy seemed extremely tense –a clear contrast to the galran Prince relaxed pose and expression. Keith wondered if they had been talking, and if they did, about _what_.

  Pushing those thoughts aside, he stepped in. “Hey,” he said, catching the attention of both of them. His soulmate looked surprised to see him.

   A moment passed until Lance gave him a small smile. “Hey there.”

 “What are you doing here?” _What a dumb question,_ Keith mentally kicked himself.

 “Guarding, why?”

 Keith shrudded, downplaying the question. “How much time have you been guarding already?”

 “Just like two vargas, has something happened?”

 “Huh? No, I was just curious, do you need something?”

 “I don’t think so, actually.” He gave Keith a small smile again, and Keith found himself returning it without even realizing.

 They stayed quiet for a while, not knowing what to say, that usual tension settling itself between them again. Keith wanted to say something, _anything_ , but he just didn’t know what, and Lotor’s constant eyes on them wasn’t helping on the problem.

 “What are they talking about in the meeting?” Lance asked.

 “I actually don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention at all.”

 Lance laughed at that, and Keith felt his heart skip a beat.

 “I could stay here if you want, so you can go and see what is going on?” He offered, picking up Lance’s curiosity.

 “You don’t have to.”

 “Yeah, but I know you, for some odd reason, like that kind of stuff.”

 Lance smiled again, but bigger this time. “Thank you, Keith.” He said softly.

 “No problem.” Keith answered.

 Lance walked towards him hesitantly, and hugged him lightly. It was brief, and so fast that Keith didn’t have time to process it before it was done.

 Somehow, Lance felt… off, he never stopped looking tense, as if something was annoying him. And Keith was scared of digging too much into it and finding out that he was, in fact, the reason why his soulmate felt so awkward.

 The black haired boy sighed as soon as the Red Paladin left, and when lifted his head, he found Lotor staring directly at him with a smirk.

 “The chemistry between you and the Red Paladin is particular.” He said and Keith raised an eyebrow. “Are you soulmates?”

 The boy started coughing, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Why would you think that?” Keith knew exactly why would someone ever think that, but he still had to ask.

 “That’s the image you both gave me, am I wrong?”

 “Yes.” He lied, crossing his arms.

 Lotor hummed in thought and then shrugged. He probably wasn’t convinced, but Keith couldn’t care less. “The Blade of Marmora is a galran rebel group against my father.” He then said, changing the topic. Keith didn’t know what he’d rather talk about.

 “What’s the matter with it?”

 “You don’t look galra.” He said once again, just like the day before.

 Keith huffed, “That’s because I’m just half galra.”

 Lotor’s eyes sparkled with interest at hearing that. “Really?” He asked, even though Keith was sure Lotor already knew the answer before he told him.

 “Why do you care?” The dark haired boy asked sharply.

“I have my reasons.” Was all that Lotor said before falling silent again, though more animated than before, and stared more intensely at Keith, putting his nerves on edge, ready for whatever the galran Prince would do– but he just stayed quiet.

 Keith didn’t like him even a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday I'm going to write something decent I swear, but that moment has yet to come lmao I swear I feel this so awkward? i dunno
> 
> I had this chapter ready for more than a week ago but kept posponing the upload cuz every time I'd open the document, I'd start editing it (I actually just edited it again like now, someone please stops me)
> 
> Hope you liked this and have a nice start of the week, see ya next time! 
> 
> Pts: I'm also awkward at notes please forgive me I'm an awkward person in general

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fist time I post a work of mine ever, and english isn't even my first tongue, so if you see any typos or don't understand something, please tell me so I can fix it! Also, leave kudos and comment what you thought about the chapter so I can know if it's worth it  
> My Tumblr: https://nofandomhere.tumblr.com


End file.
